Xiumin Is Ours
by overflakkie
Summary: Sepertinya ada hubungan cinta segitiga diantara Sehun, Luhan dan Xiumin. Bukan, bukan seperti Sehun menyukai Luhan dan Luhan menyukai Xiumin atau Sehun dan Xiumin yang memperebutkan , bukan seperti itu. Tapi seperti… Yo yo yo XiuHunHan fanfiction is here!


.

.

Sepertinya ada hubungan cinta segitiga diantara Sehun, Luhan dan Xiumin. Bukan, bukan seperti Sehun menyukai Luhan dan Luhan menyukai Xiumin atau Sehun dan Xiumin yang memperebutkan , bukan seperti itu. Tapi seperti…

Yo yo yo XiuHunHan fanfiction is here!

.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Crack pair, Weird, and The other mistakes~

.

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW

.

.

.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia hanya duduk di acara fansign sementara hampir semua member sudah berceloteh panjang lebar. Bukan Sehun yang tidak diberi kesempatan, tapi dia sedang tidak niat untuk bicara.

Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah betapa lengketnya Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedari tadi berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri dan malah selalu membentuk _heartsign _untuk fans. Kenapa tadi dia harus kalah bermain gunting-kertas-batu dari Suho? Dan jadilah Suho yang memutuskan untuk mengatur urutan duduk para member.

Dan sepertinya Suho sedang merindukan Lay. Ia mengaturnya sesuai usia. Dari yang tertua sampai yang termuda. Dan disinilah Sehun, duduk di paling ujung dengan makhluk hitam di sebelahnya. Kau bisa sebut dia Kai yang menyebalkan.

Bagi fans KaiHun mungkin ini adalah pertanda bagus, karena Sehun sedari tadi hanya berinteraksi dengan Kai seorang dan hanya sesekali dengan Tao. Dan bahkan sangat bagus bagi fans XiuHan. Oh lihatlah bagaimana geramnya muka Sehun saat Luhan merangkul Xiumin mesra dan sesekali berbisik padanya.

Sial. Kalian berdua sialan.

"Oppa?" dan tiba-tiba ada seorang fans perempuan—sepertinya masih menjadi murid sekolah menengah pertama atau malah sekolah dasar tengah berada di seberang mejanya.

Sehun baru tersadar bahwa sekarang telah masuk ke acara pemberian tanda tangan. Terimakasih gadis kecil, kau membuat Sehun terbangun.

"Oh Hallo!" Sapa Sehun ramah.

"Oppa, tanda tangani kaset milikku" Kata gadis itu malu-malu sambil memberikan kotak berisi _compact disc_ dari album terbaru EXO, Overdose.

"Tentu cantik" Kata Sehun dengan senyum manis masih mengembang dan dengan lembut menerima kaset dari tangan anak perempuan itu dan segera menandatanganinya.

"Oppa bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Mau tanya apa?"

Gadis itu terlihat menunduk dan malu-malu. Apalagi setelah Sehun menatapnya lekat karena penasaran apa yang ingin gadis ini tanyakan.

"Umm, aku suka oppa dan aku juga suka Xiumin oppa. Tapi aku jarang melihat kalian bersama, apa kalian tidak dekat?"

Dan batu seberat seratus kilogram jatuh menimpa kepala Sehun.

"Kami dekat, ha-hanya saja Xiumin hyung kan yang paling tua, jadi aku canggung" Sehun hanya tertawa kecil dan sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan ini. Uhh kenapa bisa begitu sulit menjawab pertanyaan anak perempuan?

"Tapi Luhan oppa dan Xiumin oppa kan hanya berbeda satu bulan, kenapa Sehun oppa hanya dekat dengan Luhan oppa?"

Kini batu seberat satu ton yang jatuh menimpa seluruh tubuh Sehun.

"Um-um.. itu karena aku sudah mengenal Luhan dari saat trainee, ya begitu"

"Tapi kenapa tidak dekat dengan Xiumin oppa?"

Sehun mati. Dia sudah bingung menjawab apalagi. Apakah Sehun harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tidak. Jangan Sehun, jangan permalukan dirimu di depan fansmu sendiri.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku dekat dengan Xiumin hyung," kata Sehun tegas setelah mengambil nafas panjang dan juga berpikir lebih dari sekali.

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu mundur untuk memberikan fans lain kesempatan meminta tanda tangan pada Sehun. Tapi belum juga fans lain itu berkata, Sehun sudah meninggalkan tempat duduknya menyusuri belakang bangku member lain untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Kursi Xiumin. Sehun menuju kesana, dan dengan setia sang gadis mengikuti Sehun dengan pergerakan matanya. Sehun tersenyum sejenak pada fansnya, lalu perlahan merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Xiumin. Dan berbisik padanya,

"Xiumin hyung, ada yang tidak percaya aku dekat denganmu" Kata Sehun berbisik pada Xiumin.

"Siapa? Fansmu?" Tanya Xiumin dengan suara pelan dan masih terfokus pada beberapa keping kaset ditangannya untuk ditandatangani.

"Ya, Itu. Gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang yang itu," kata Sehun sambil menunjuk fansnya tadi,

"Ohh, kalau begitu buktikan padanya Sehun"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

Dan secepat kilat Sehun mengecup pipi kanan Xiumin diiringi dengan teriakan heboh seluruh fans dan tatapan 'Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh' dari para member yang melihatnya. Sehun tersenyum singkat pada Xiumin dan langsung melesat kembali menuju kursinya.

Sehun yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Ya Tuhan, hukumlah kelakuan Oh Sehun yang bodoh ini. Gadis kecil tadi tersenyum bahagia, lalu melambaikan tangan pada Sehun tanda dia akan pergi. Sehun ikut melambai sebelum dia mendapat hujaman fans untuk menandatangani kaset dan barang-barang mereka.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah kembali ke dorm. Beberapa memutuskan untuk langsung tidur deperti Lay, Tao, dan Xiumin. Ada yang masih tertinggal—tertidur di mobil, Kai. Dan yang sisanya hanya duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Luhan bicara sedikit berbisik pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memang aku melakukan apa?" Sehun malah bertanya balik.

"Tadi saat fansign, kenapa kau lakukan itu? Huh?"

"Ohhh yang itu. Tadi ada fans yang tidak percaya kalau aku dekat dengan Xiumin hyung, ya sudah jadinya seperti itu"

"Kau itu bodoh Oh Sehun, mencium orang di depan kekasihnya"

"Huh? Memang siapa kekasih Xiumin hyung?"

"Aku"

Dan tawa Sehun meledak. Sehun bahkan memegangi perutnya dan hampir menitikan air mata. Untuk sekali lagi, Sehun mendapat tatapan 'Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh' dari member yang ada disitu.

"Oke.. Haha.. hufftt kau lucu Luhan hyung, perutku sakit"

"Aku serius"

"Dan aku tidak percaya"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Sehun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan,

"Mau kemana kau?" Luhan angkat Suara.

"Membuktikan perkataanmu tadi"

Iya benar. Sekarang Sehun berjalan menuju ke kamar Xiumin. Disana, Xiumin sudah tertidur. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, jadi untuk itu dia duduk di tepi kasur Xiumin sambil berfikir apa Xiumin harus dibangunkan? Atau kita tunggu sampai Xiumin bangun?

"Umm.. Se-sehunaa?" Tak butuh dibangunkan. Xiumin sudah bangun. Perlu beberapa kali Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya hingga netra cantik itu sepenuhnya terbuka.

"A-ah hyung, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Yaa tidak terlalu sih, ada apa?" Xiumin kini bangkit dari posisinya dan berduduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Emm, Hyu-hyung, aku minta maaf tadi"

"Soal menciumku? Haha tidak apa, lupakan saja"

"Aku serius hyung, lagipula aku bingung aku harus membuktikan apa pada gadis kecil tadi"

"Tak apa Sehuna, lagipula aku sudah pernah dicium oleh hampir semua member kok haha"

Sehun mengangguk. Ya memang pada salah satu acara, Xiumin menang dalam games dan dia mendapat ciuman dari semua member, tidak semua sih.

Kini mereka diam, tak bersuara. Yang terdengar mungkin hanya deritan suara ranjang yang timbul akibat gerakan Sehun. Sehun berpindah tempat, kini dia ada di belakang Xiumin. Perlahan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, dan menempelkan dagunya pada bahu Xiumin.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau dan Luhan berpacaran?"

"Kami? Sejak kapan? Tidak.."

"Luhan hyung yang bilang.."

"Aahh, jangan percaya omongannya, itu bohong. Kau cemburu?"

"Yaa begitu"

"Okee aku tak akan terlalu dekat dengan Luhan,"

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat saja nanti"

Pelukan Sehun mengerat, kini Xiumin bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sehun membakar tengkuknya. Geli dan… nyaman. Tapi toh Xiumin juga menikmati, jarang-jarang Sehun bertindak berani seperti ini. Maksudnya, sehun itu selalu malu-malu jika berada di dekatnya—itulah alasan Sehun tidak dekat dengan Xiumin.

Malu? Untuk apa Oh Sehun? Tentu saja malu. Ketahuilah bahwa sudah sejak lama Oh Sehun mengagumi hyung tertua di EXO tersebut. Matanya indah sebentuk almond dengan single eye-lid, bibir merah muda yang akan terlihat sangat lucu saat Ia berbicara, dan.. oh jangan lupakan pipi chubby Xiumin yang sangat minta dimakan itu. Ya, walau Xiumin sekarang tidak sechubby dulu lagi, tapi Sehun tetap menyukainya.

"Lepaskan dia, Oh Sehun"

Dan tiba-tiba rusa yang sedang emosi telah berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu kamar Xiumin. Sehun tak peduli, dia terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Xiumin.

"Tidak mau. Siapa kau"

"Aku kekasihnya Oh Sehun"

"Kata Xiumin hyung tidak"

Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Xiumin, yang di tuju hanya mengangguk. Luhan perlahan berjalan untuk berdiri di hadapan tersangka yang tengah memeluk sandranya. Dan sang korban sandra berkata "Ya. Kita tidak pernah berpacaran Xi Luhan, sejak kapan kau mengarang cerita seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mengarang. Xiumin milikku, kekasihku"

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sifat posesif Luhan kambuh lagi. Xiumin tak habis pikir kenapa Luhan selalu bersikap seperti itu terhadapnya. Jangan salahkan Xiumin, dia memang tidak peka dengan tingkah ajaib rusa Beijing itu.

"Tidak. Xiumin hyung milik Sehun seorang" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu dengan polos mempererat pelukannya pada Xiumin an menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Xiumin.

Luhan menggeram melihat kejadian nista itu di hadapannya. Tangannya mengepal keras, bahkan Luhan menggertakan giginya tanda tidak suka dengan kelakuan Sehun barusan. "Lepaskan dia, Sehun. Lepaskan dia"

"Tidak mau. Xiumin hyung tidak marah, kenapa malah kau yang marah? Huh?" Kata Sehun yang kini makin melonjak dengan bahasa banmal yang seharusnya tidak Ia gunakan pada hyungnya.

"Oh Sehun jangan berbicara banmal padaku, aku hyungmu"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Sehun!"

"Apa?"

Luhan makin kesal dengan tingkah Sehun yang sudah keterlaluan kelewat batas—menurut Luhan itu. Luhan juga kesal dengan Xiumin yang malah tenang-tenang saja menonton perdebatan antara Luhan-Sehun yang terjadi tadi.

"Oh Sehun lepaskan Baoziku sekarang juga, dia hanya milik Luhan seorang" Kata Luhan yang kini sambil menarik-narik lengan Sehun untuk melepaskan Xiumin.

"Tidak mau, tidak mau! Sejak kapan kau punya lisensi bahwa Xiumin itu milikmu hyung?"

"Pokoknya Xiumin milikku!"

"Tidak, milikku"

"Milikku, Oh Sehun"

"Milikku, Xi Luhan"

"Berhenti berbicara banmal padaku!"

"Aku tidak peduli hyung!"

"Sehun lepaskan Xiumin"

"Tidak mau, Xiumin hyung milikku"

"Tidak, dia milkku"

"Milikku!"

"Tidak! Dia milkku!"

"Milikku!"

"Xiumin hyung, Suho hyung memanggil—"

"KELUAR!"

Chen yang baru saja berdiri di ambang pintu langsung berbalik dengan wajah cemberut karena sentakan keras dari Luhan-Sehun. Chen sesekali bergumam tentang kejengkelannya terhadap duo orang aneh itu, tak lupa mendelikan matanya dan langsung pergi menjauh tak mau kena amuk lagi.

Sementara Xiumin? Dia harus rela gendang telinganya berdenging setelah Sehun berteriak tepat di telinganya ditambah teriakan Luhan yang tak kalah keras itu. Perlahan, Xiumin melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari tubuhnya, dan berdiri untuk melerai mereka berudua.

Sehun mendengus ketika Xiumin melepas pelukannya, sementara Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan berpikir bahwa Xiumin memilihnya ketimbang magnae sialan itu.

"Sudah, kalian itu, Kenapa memperebutkanku? Hmm?" tanya Xiumin yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangan di epan dada an berdiri di antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Karena kau milkku Xiumin," Jawab Luhan singkat dan jelas.

"Tidak, Xiumin hyung milikku" Kini Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Luhan dengan penuh rasa marah.

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Milik—"

"Tak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Kini Xiumin benar-benar kesal dan menatap bergantian kedua manusia itu dengan tajam.

Nyali Sehun dan Luhan seketika menciut mendapat tatapan tajam seperti itu. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan muka sedih sementara Luhan membuang muka.

"Luhan, Sehun, jangan bertengkar, oke? Kalian membuat kepalaku sakit"

"Itu gara-gara Sehun"

"Tentu saja gara-gara Luhan hyung"

"Itu karena—"

"Kalian berdua salah. Impas kan?"

Luhan dan Sehun kompak mendengus kesal mendengar keputusan yang menurut mereka sangat tidak memuaskan itu. Namun dengusan itu seketika terganti dengan tatapan kaget karena Xiumin menggenggam tangan mereka berdua, menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Luhan, Sehun, berhenti berdebat dan bertengkar hanya karena aku. Itu membuatku resah. Dan berhenti memperebutkan aku," Xiumin berkata sambil bergantian menatap Sehun dan Luhan lekat-lekat.

Seolah terkena _dating syndrome, _Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kalian mengerti kan? Berhenti memperebutkanku, Karena—"

Chu~ Chu~

"—aku milik kalian berdua"

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut terbuka ketika mendapat kecupan di pipi dan senyuman hangat dari Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum lebar, dia melepaskan tautan jarinya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang membatu seketika itu.

"Hyung"

"Iya Sehun, aku tahu"

"Dia milik kita kan?"

"Tentu"

.

.

P.s : Jangan ada yang berani menyentuh Xiumin selain Luhan dan Sehun jika tidak ingin terkena amukan rusa beijing dan manusia bubble tea. Sekian.

.

.

.

Tadaaaa~ Aku datang membawa ff super absurd ini. Hanya sedikit penghibur sih, karena aku Cuma nemu seikit ff XiuHun bahkan Cuma beberapa XiuHunHan, padahal XiuHunHan itu kan bikin gemes :'v

Oke sekian, Mind to review? Thankyouuuuuuuu~


End file.
